gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyeol Bi
Hyeol Bi, the Black Dragon King ( 혈비, Heuglyong-wang Hyeolbi) is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the former Heavenly Destruction Sect under the "Heavenly Destroyer", Dokgo Ryong. He is the current Martial Eminence (무존 (武尊), Mujon) of the murim and is also leading the revived Heavenly Destruction Sect with help from his fellow Heavenly King, Hwan Sa. Appearance & Personality Hyeol Bi is an incredibly imposing man with dark skin and a muscular bulky frame. He has a largely bald head, covered in several scars, a black braided ponytail at the back of his head and a thick greyed full beard. His body is covered in several scars. He is a confident domineering presence. Hyeol Bi was described to have an endless greed and obsession for martial arts and that he wouldn't hesitate to do anything in his pursuit of power. Image Gallery History Hyeol Bi was one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Heavenly Destruction Sect. At some point after the sect's conquering of the murim, he and the other three betrayed the Heavenly Destroyer but then supposedly died due to in-fighting between them.Prologue Plot Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect Hearing of Mak Sapyeong's demise at the hands of Gang Ryong, Hyeol Bi discussed with Hwan Sa about bringing about the revival of the Heavenly Destruction Sect using Ryong as a sacrifice. Hwan Sa told him he would set things in motion by pitting the Murim Alliance against the Baekma Valley. Later, after being informed of the Murim Alliance's alliance with the Baekma Valley by Hwan Sa, Hyeol Bi responded in minor disappointment before saying that heralding the rise of the Heavenly Destruction Sect would have to be done with their own hands. At that, he set the Seven Slayers of the Sky Gorge out to terrorise the Murim Alliance. Heading to the Murim Alliance's headquarters with a small force, he set about destroying their base. Being challenged to a one-on-one by the Murim High Lord, Gwak Yeom, Hyeol Bi accepted before nonchalantly tanking the High Lord's attack without so much as a second thought. Disappointed, Hyeol Bi then attacked himself, annihilating the Murim High Lord and the followers around him. Back in the headquarters, he summoned Hwan Sa to discuss the man's reluctance to relocate their headquarters to the Middle Kingdom. Despite Hwan Sa's insistence, Hyeol Bi asserted that once the seneschal had finished his business, they would begin moving. Powers & Abilities As one of the Four Heavenly Kings who learned the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques from the Heavenly Destroyer, Hyeol Bi can be assumed to be an incredibly powerful combatant. His fellow Heavenly King, Hwan Sa, stated that his level of power has surpassed that of the Heavenly Destroyer's,Chapter 116 adding that Hyeol Bi wasn't the same as when he was a Heavenly King.Chapter 119 He is said to possess horribly malignant-feeling ki. As well as knowing the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques, he appears to have created his own techniques based on them: *'Demonic Dark Whirlwind' 'Demonic Resurrection: '''Through the use of this miraculous technique, Hyeol Bi was able to come back to life after dying, stronger than ever. In addition, the user will be able to use the Demonic Techniques after undergoing the process.Chapter 152 Quotes *"''As you know, the murim still hasn’t overcome the terror that the Heavenly Destroyer’s name inspired. Gang Ryong is the personification of that terror. What better sacrifice could there be to herald the rise of a new Supreme Overlord, the Martial Eminence?" Alternate Translations *Hebi, the Black Dragon King (LINE) Notes & Trivia *He is the First Brother of the Heavenly Kings. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)